No more hiding
by lagrange
Summary: Natasha and Bruce are becoming fast friends. They both understand each other in ways the others can't. I'm going to elaborate their friendship before any romance comes along. Rated T for now, may change to M later.
1. Chapter 1

_I haven't written a Bruce fanfic before and it was my desire to make him as...well, 'Brucey' as possible. I didn't start this off as a love story just yet because my goal is to let them form a valid friendship beforehand. I feel that both Natasha and Bruce aren't ones to just thrust themselves into anything above a physical pleasure with someone they don't trust. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

Bruce Banner twists his hands, staring out the window. The storm raging outside makes him feel cooped up, trapped, and he can't run, not like he would have done even a few months ago.

Natasha watched him from the doorway, wondering how someone so dangerous could be so fragile and shy. She cleared her throat. "Bruce?"

He turned, a soft smile masking his face, one meant to disarm. "Agent Romanoff. I didn't know you were back."

"Always with the formality," she offered him a smile, "You can call me Natasha, or Tash if you'd like. My plane landed this morning."

"It's good to see you in one piece." He moved away from the window. "You flew in this weather?"

"I appreciate that." She walked further into the room and occupied an empty plush chair. "Unfortunately. Fury demanded my presence. He said, and I quote, 'Agent Romanoff _must _be here to follow _my_ orders and no others, is that _clear_?" She gave a mock shudder. "Quite scary."

"Nick Fury does manage to be intimidating. Even... the other guy... takes him pretty seriously." Bruce took a seat opposite her on the end of the couch. "Did he have orders for you?

Her laughter rang out. "He told me to stay out of trouble and no more missions until he has a meeting with us. He didn't specify a time, though." She looked at his tired eyes, the slight purple coloring beneath them. "Is everything alright, Bruce?"

He shrugged one shoulder, turning his eyes back to the window. "It's... everything is alright, more alright then it's been for me in years, but at the same time..." He looked at her. "It's strange, being here, being around people. It's amazing how alone you can feel even when you've been hiding half your life."

"You're not alone in that feeling," she chuckled and ran a hand through her hair, leaning back. "I just hate to see you always so... destroyed."

"Destroyed?" He asked. "That's... a new one. Most people just say... well, it's colorful."

Her brows furrowed and her curiousity peaked. She knew she shouldn't pry, but she asked, "What do they say?"

"'If it wasn't for the one time in ten he maybe saves the world, I'd have thought Banner would have been put down by now.'" He quoted, looking unconcerned. "Things like that."

Her eyes clouded slightly before turning back to their normal color. "I'm...sorry you have to endure things like that, Bruce."

"I'm used to it." He smiled at her. "But I'm sure you have better things to do than listen to my life."

"You act as if it's a burden. I find you incredibly fascinating in many ways."

Bruce looked puzzled for a moment. He wasn't accustomed to compliments, especially not from beautiful master assassins. "I..don't understand. You find _me _fascinating?" he asked, incredulous and humor in his voice.

She looked at him, sighed, then gazed out against the stormy clouds and heavy rain, "You really don't...well, how do I explain..." she bit her bottom lip with a vague thoughtfulness, "You are an attractive, shy genius who is a valued part of the Avengers. Despite Jolly Green inside of you, you're a great guy. He can be too when we need to kick ass." Natasha gave a slight shrug and continued, "The Hulk, from my basis of knowledge on the whole thing, is a part of you, but he can never mask who you truly are." Her eyes turned back to his, heart racing a little too fast from her out spill, and hoped that her words would have a positive effect on him.

He leaned back against the soft couch, soaking in her words. His brain calculated and analyzed every word in hopes to find a trace of sarcasm or untruth. Finally he spoke, "T-thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

Bruce had the ghost of a smile on his face. His eyes were deeper than usual, an almost playful glint to them. "Myself and a lot of others have never really thought of the other guy in that way." His grin widened, "And for calling me attractive."

Natasha smirked and nodded her head, "Always happy to give you a confidence boost, Doc."

They sat there in a comfortable silence, the sound of the rain and their breathing the only indicator of life around them. Suddenly, JARVIS's voice broke the silence. "Dr. Banner, Agent Romanoff, you are wanted in the conference room with the rest of the Avengers and Director Fury."

They let out a short 'okay' and gave each other a quick smile before making their way to their next mission.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello everyone! I decided to update since I'm going on vacation for a few days and it was time for the new chapter. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this in. I didn't add as much Tasha/Bruce dialogue because I want to establish the other characters and the overall mood. I hope you enjoy and thank you in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

Every surface of New York City was smothered with a cold, white powder. For two days straight it had snowed powerfully, almost turning into a full blizzard before stopping on the third day. Children, pets, and even adults –a lot of them drunk from the season's traditional drink of eggnog – were colorful dots in contrast with the snow. Stark Tower was no exception to the weather. It was a week away from Christmas and Pepper had bargained with Tony for decorations all over the tower and inside. Lights were strung across the large sign and Tony's personal office area. Inside, the hallways held mistletoe, tinsel, and other variations of the holiday's decorations, much to Steve, Thor, and Pepper's delight. Banner was pleased, because this was his first Christmas with..._family_ since he was a child. He had to become accustomed to the word, as they were all the closest things in his life to stood in the middle of his freshly decorated lab, thanks to Steve, and pondered if he should join the others in Tony's study or stay and work. The sound of excited voices and running brought him back to reality and gave him enough warning to unlock the lab door before Steve and Thor burst in.

"C'mon, Doc, we're going to go to the park and try ice-skating and play in the snow!" Steve's face was flushed with excitement and he was tugging on a pair of gloves the group gave him for his birthday.

"Yes, Banner, I am pleased with this snow and I think you would be too," Thor nodded, the top of his fuzzy hat moving with the motion.

Bruce shifted and gave a half shrug, "I don't know, I'm not exactly built for ice-skating." But the Captain and the demi-god scoffed and pleaded. Before they became too much, Natasha strode in, clad in a light blue parka and gloves.

"Please, Bruce?" The sides of her curls were pressed against her head from the ear muffs she wore.

He sighed and inwardly admitted defeat. Honestly? Bruce felt excited. It had been a long time since he enjoyed the snow, and the feeling of people wanting his company. He pulled on his coat, gloves, and a hat before joining the others at Tony's elavtor. Tony grumbled and complained about getting his hair wet, but Banner knew that it was an act because he caught the look on the bearded man's face when he saw the winter wonderland.

"Fucking Narnia." Clint laughed and shuffled the snow. It had begun to fall again, but slowly this time, kissing the cheeks and ground gently.

"Narnia? What is this Narnia you speak of?" Thor looked at Clint. Everyone was silent for a moment before their laughter rang out. Only Thor and Steve looked puzzled.

"It's this magical place from a book," Pepper scolded everyone and answered Thor.

Steve and Thor nodded and ignored the chuckling, running ahead to slide and kick the snow.

"They're like children," Natasha appeared beside Bruce and tucked her arm into his. He could feel the warmth of her body, and was slightly taken aback before settling himself.

"It's quite hilarious but also endearing," He said quietly, remembering the first time he laid eyes on the dusty coldness.

"Russia is cold and snows a lot, so I'm not that ecstatic, but it's pretty nice to see it so peaceful for a change." Natasha smiled up at him.

Bruce's heart gave a small lurch, but he shook it off and returned the smile. "Do you miss it? Home?"

"Sometimes, but this is my home now and it's a lot better." He nodded at her response, knowing exactly how she felt. Homes aren't based upon actual structures or buildings, they're based upon the people inside of them and the dynamics they share.

Before too long they had reached the park and began their adventure. Tony and Clint were hesitant to participate at first, but soon everyone joined in for snowman making and then a snowball fight. They split into teams of two. Pepper didn't want to take any chances against the Avengers and chose to be referee instead. The teams were Bruce and Tony, Clint and Natasha, and Steve and Thor. After a series of rules and the making of fortresses, the fight began. In between throws, Tony began to ask Banner questions.

"So, big guy, you and the Black Widow?" Tony grunted and threw a snowball that nearly hit Clint. He heard his 'son of a bitch' and laughed before turning to face Bruce who had stopped to stare at his partner.

"What do you mean?" he asked, tossing a ball towards Thor and Steve's hideout.

Tony snorted and looked to his companion, "I'm not blind and it doesn't take a genius to see. Even Pepper noticed how you two have been lately."

"W-we've been friends. I don't think it's her intentions for a...romantic relationship." Bruce dodged the snow and flipped off Clint, which earned him laughter from everyone. It wasn't often Banner used profanity or any type of rude gestures.

"If you say so," Tony gave him a sideways glance that made Bruce roll his eyes and they both continued.

After the match and Steve and Thor were declared the winners, they made their way back to Stark Tower. The immediate warmth had each of them moaning with content after peeling away the many wet layers they had on. It was nearly dinner when everyone resurfaced back in Tony's office. The mood was one that is expected and wished for by many people during the holidays: an easy happiness. Takeout was ordered from a local Chinese restaurant that Natasha favored – Bruce's suggestion – and they spent the rest of the night watching Christmas movies and laughing as if they were a true family.


	3. Chapter 3

_I had fun writing this chapter because I liked the idea of Natasha and Bruce being these strong heroes but can't even decide on Christmas presents. This is more Bruce again, but Natasha is avid in it. It switches from Bruce to Natasha to Bruce again and then finally on Natasha. Thanks in advance for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

Bruce's eyes were wide and intrigued as he followed a swaggering Clint and Tony through the large department store. The crowd of people, all in various shapes and sizes, surrounded the petite form of him. He pushed his glasses up his nose and hurried to catch up to his friends.

"It smells like a damn horse stable in here," Clint nose was wrinkled slightly as he looked towards Tony and Bruce.

"That's what you get around Christmas. A bunch of hurried people who would rather get the latest deals than bathe." His voice carried a chuckle.

With Christmas just a few days away, they each needed to a bit of last minute shopping. Tony had created most of his gifts, yet wanted to buy Pepper something special. Clint, who was currently in the twines of relationship with Agent Maria Hill, was in the same boat as Tony. Bruce sighed as he felt like the outsider, but his heart gave a small lurch when his mind drifted towards Natasha. That was the main reason Bruce was daring the obnoxious crowds in uncomfortable blue jeans and a thick coat. He'd rather be wearing cotton pajama pants and a sweater. Tony picked up a rather expensive purse and with a hoping face, and turned towards his two companions.

"That is the ugliest fucking bag I've ever seen," This from Clint who's eyebrows were furrowed. He pointed to the bag beside it, a cream colored leather that was compact yet suitable.

Tony picked it up and shrugged, "I always thought I had good taste, but I can never understand women's accessories. What do you think, Banner?"

Bruce was looking around the store, caught in his own little world before Tony startled him with the question, "I-I, uh, it looks like something Pepper would like." He gave a reassuring grin.

Clint held out the basket he carried and Tony tossed the bag in. "Careful, Tony, it's real leather," scolded Clint. He always had an eye for the fancier of materials – his words, not Bruce's.

"Now to find Natasha something!" Tony's grin stretched his face, taking off years of wear and tear. He took Bruce's arm and directed him towards the jewelery.

_What in the world have I gotten myself into,_ Bruce thought to himself with an eyeroll.

* * *

"So," Pepper's voice held curiosity and humor as she looked at Natasha over the rim of her cup. The two women, both different in appearance except for their caring eyes but similar in their hearts, were lounging in a small cafe.

"So?" Natasha's delicate eyebrow rose at her friend.

"How are things with Bruce?" She sat her cup down and crossed her legs, the knowing smile on her lips.

Natasha stared at Pepper for a moment before sighing in defeat. There was no use in lying. "There is really nothing with Bruce. Not that I don't want there to be, but...he's so damn cautious and shy." She shrugged and took a drink of her own coffee, letting the warm liquid soothe her throat. "You know how I am, I don't want to just rush into a relationship, but there is just something about him."

The blonde woman smiled as she thought of Tony, the usual ball of butterflies taking flight in her stomach. "I know what you mean." She took another sip and looked towards the wintery sky. "What have you gotten him for Christmas?"

"A sweater, two books, and something else but _I'm not telling you_," She smirked at Pepper.

"But you _have_ to, it's girl code," Pepper argued with a laugh.

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Oh, you mean the code you made up about five seconds ago?"

With a pout Pepper gave up, "Fine, fine, you don't have to tell me. Why don't we go back to the Tower? The boys should be done shopping by now."

The red haired woman laughed and nodded, "I'm excited to see their faces after bracing that crowd."

* * *

He was surrounded by wrapping paper and tape. Good god, what was he doing? There were five unwrapped presents in the bag beside him, as well as three messily wrapped boxes to his right. The wrapping paper, comically green, was strewn across his suite floor and cut with imperfect lines. It had been a long time since Bruce had wrapped anything, let alone presents for people he truly cared for. The two gag gifts he had chipped in on, for Maria and Fury, were located underneath the large and extravagantly decorated Christmas tree in the group's most used sitting area on the second to top floor of Tony's tower. Bruce grinned to himself as he began to wrap Tony's present, a bright red bow tie that went along with a pair of ruby cuff links. Thor's present was next.

He had went to the costume store and bought a few things that reminded him of what Thor described of Asgard. He sighed and decided on putting them into a bag instead of attempting to wrap them. Clint and Pepper's presents, both gift cards to a stylish boutique in the middle of downtown, were surrounded by a lot of wrapping paper and put into large boxes. Bruce grinned at his idea of a joke. Steve's present consisted of two vintage Captain America comic books and a gift card to Italian restaurant he loved. Last was Natasha's gifts. Banner felt that familiar tingle inside of his chest and let out a small sigh. He delicately placed the old Russian music box onto the tissue paper, wrapping it gingerly and slowly. After much deliberation and the need to escape the frenzy of the store, Bruce walked past an antique store. He noticed the box and immediately felt a connection to it. Natasha's face flashed in his mind and he knew he had to buy it. After the presents were wrapped and the mess was cleaned up, Banner flopped on the bed and let out a small groan. He had forgotten how much Christmas with family took out of him.

* * *

The red of her curls bounced when Natasha leaned her head back with frustration. She hated wrapping gifts. She hated the crinkle of the paper, the way the tape stuck to _everything_ and she hated the fact that all her hard work would soon be in the bottom of the trashcan. Even with her hatred, she smiled at the thought of her friend's faces when they opened her presents. Natasha stood up and closed the door before returning to her spot, pulling out a large box from under her gold trimmed bed. Inside of the box lay Bruce's final present. She chewed on her lip as an inner debate took place. _What if he doesn't like it? What if he hates it and in turn hates me? Get it together, Natasha. _She put the gift back into the box and shoved it under her bed again, rolling over to lay on her side. The cool of the wooden floor felt wonderful against the blush of her cheeks. _If he doesn't like it, I'll shoot him._


	4. Chapter 4

_I sincerely apologize for my lack of updating this! I had lost my muse for awhile, but now it's back and I have a fresh chapter for you. I really appreciate the feedback you guys give me, it means a lot. Thanks again for reading and/or reviewing!_

* * *

Christmas morning came early and lazily as each of the Avengers made their way to the tree. It had snowed the night before, once against christening the city with the delicate white blanket. They sat in a circle with Bruce between Tony and Natasha. Cups of coffee and hot chocolate were passed around, as well the many presents under the tree. When it came time for Natasha to open Bruce's present, he felt the twinge of butterflies in his stomach and the glares of his friends on his face. With neat movements, the Russian had unwrapped the beautiful music box from it's paper and was now staring at it, her face in a look of serenity and awe.

"I-I...I hope you like it. We passed an antique store and-" His words were muffled against her shoulder as her long arms wrapped around him, pulling the confused man closer to her. The smell of her hair hit his senses and zapped him back to reality. He kissed the top of her head, holding her against him. After a throat clearing noise from Clint, Natasha pulled back, her cheek flushed with a pink tint.

"Thank you, Bruce," her musical voice dancing from her lips. "So very much."

It was his turn to blush as he nodded and quietly said, "You're welcome."

"Your turn, Banner," Steve's cheery voice cut through his train of thought, as he pushed Natasha's gift towards the disheveled brown-haired man. Bruce took the gift and delicately unwrapped it. His eyes widened as he took the small photo album out of the box with shaky hands. The first picture was of his mother and him when he was younger. His brown eyes searched Natasha's before a grin split his face. The doctor opened the album and began turning the pages, each with a picture of one of them or of him in various stages of his life. Bruce felt the familiar heat of tears stinging the back of his eyes and he cleared his throat before speaking. "Natasha...I..." he couldn't find words to express what he felt. If there was any doubt about his affection for her before this moment, there wasn't any now.

Aside from the other members of the group, no one had taken the time to create something so _special_ such as this for him. "Thank you," He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards him. Their lips met, softly and only for a moment before he leaned back and settled where he once was. Tony and Clint cheered as the red-head's cheeks burned red. Bruce felt his own cheeks burn and pushed his glasses further up his nose. The rest of the group continued opening their presents and before long everyone was cleaning up and putting away their presents.

Bruce dropped the box of presents by his dresser, being careful not to break or disturb anything. Clint had bought him a gift card to the exact same place Bruce bought one for him. Pepper and Tony bought him a new moped to get around in. Steve gave him a year pass to the zoo, and Bruce felt a murmur of happiness that the Captain remembered his fondness for the animals. Thor made him a Asgardian delicacy that he'd already starting munching on. _And then there was Natasha's present,_he thought with a warm smile. Bruce took off his robe and shirt before crawling into the large bed. He placed the photo album beside him and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep.

* * *

Natasha chewed on her bottom lip, absentmindedly running a finger over the jewels of the music box. _He kissed me, does that mean he has feelings for me? Or was it just a friendly thank you kiss. Dammit, Banner, why do you have to be just as emotionally challenged as me. _The red head sighed and stood up, the sleeves of her gown swaying with her movements. _It's now or never_, she thought, walking towards Bruce's room on the tips of her feet. She hoped she didn't seem to obvious to the other Avengers, but when she heard a snicker from Clint in the other room, those hopes were dashed.

Natasha rapped quickly and softly on the door. She heard the ruffle of sheets and the padding of bare feet before the door opened to reveal a very sleepy looking Bruce. He was shirtless, clad only in pajama bottoms and she let her eyes milk in the sight of him. Banner was lean, yes, but had muscles that were defined under the golden tone to his skin. When she realized she was staring and he was waiting for her to say something, a smile curving his lips, she looked up and said, "Uh..hey."

"Hi, Natasha," the rumble of his sleep ridden voice was silky against her skin and sunk into her bones. He stepped sideways and nodded for her to come in with a slight toss of his messy brown hair. The red head took sleek steps into the room, giving it a quick glance before turning back to Bruce who had shut the door and was leaning against it, his firm arms were crossed across his chest.

Without thinking, she walked the space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his head down to meet her curious and plump lips. Bruce was shocked and unresponsive for only a moment before the arms that were once crossed over his chest made their way to Natasha's hips, pressing her closer to him as his lips devoured hers. They kissed, heat against heat, tongues battling for dominance. The Russian ran her hands through Bruce's hair, furthering the mayhem of it, as his long fingers dug into her hips, promising small bruises when it was over. She pulled back, the blue of her eyes nearly invisible from her blown-out pupils. Their breath mingled for a moment before Banner pressed their lips together again, softer and slower than before. Natasha felt the sweetness of the kiss drip through her veins and she sighed into the kiss, wishing it to never end.

A loud knock disrupted their moment. "Fury called. Get your tongues out of each others mouths and come to the meeting room," Tony's voice called from the other side of the door with a laugh. Natasha and Bruce kissed one last time before he pulled on a shirt and they walked out the door, exchanging a knowing glance.


	5. Chapter 5

_Gah, I am so so sorry that this chapter is short. I tried, I really did, but I have almost no muse with this anymore. I know that I'm ending it soon, but as to how, I'm not sure. I hope this will suffice until I can find that passion in writing this again. Sorry again and thanks to everyone that reviews and reads and favorites this. Onward~_

* * *

A low rumble sounded from Bruce's chest as Natasha cuddled further into him and the bed. It was early in the morning, their bodies were sore and tired, and the red-head refused even the mention of coffee.

"Bruce, I should inform you that I'm not a morning person."

"No surprise there," He mumbled, earning a glare.

"Ha, ha, poke fun at Natasha's lack of enthusiasm for the ass crack of dawn." She rolled over to face the other way, pulling the covers up to her chin again.

Bruce chuckled again and slung an arm over her waist. "No more sleep," he kissed her neck. "Time for the day." Another kiss. "Should be a great day, you know."

"And why is that?"

"I heard talk of Tony throwing a 'we kicked ass on the last mission so here's a bunch of food and entertainment for the night' type thing." He shrugged, a slanted movement against the warm bed.

Natasha sighed and threw the covers off her. She yawned, sitting up, and Bruce rubbed the back of her neck gently, causing a purring noise. "Don't do that or I won't get out of this bed."

"Is that a challenge, Agent Romanoff?" A sly grin lit up his features as lips pressed against his. They were in a compromising position when a knock rang out through the room. What the hell was the fascination with knocking on Bruce's door at the _worst possible times_.

"What the hell is it?" Natasha barked, her hands still digging into the firm shoulders of Banner.

"Oh, just making sure you two were up!" A cheery voice came through the door.

"_Tony, I swear to God if you don't leave us alone for a few hours I will personally kick your ass._" Natasha grinned up at Bruce's threat, amusement and surprise in her eyes.

"Fine, fine. Jesus." They both heard footsteps retreating and continued what they were previously doing.

* * *

"You seriously need to stop distracting me. I can't get any work done if you keep walking by, sending me looks through the window." The lean, sleek form of Bruce was leaned over his lab table, fingering the pad before him with delicate strokes in hopes of figuring out the formula.

Natasha let out a sigh and hopped on the table beside him. "You know, Dr. Banner, there is a thing called a _break._ People take them so they don't work themselves to death."

"Sounds boring."

"Only when they don't have...prior commitments." A finger reached into the waistband of his pants. He smacked her hand away gently.

"Go annoy Clint or Fury. I'll be done in a couple of hours." He smiled and then cocked his head. "And don't pout." He kissed her.

"Fine." With a huff she jumped from the table and walked from the room, contemplating what to do.


End file.
